Two Roads Diverging
by MelonLord1218
Summary: Tori Vega has dated Andre for almost a year, but she is starting to notice that she is getting bored. Afraid of letting anyone know who she truly is, will Tori find herself revealing all her secrets to Beck Oliver and fall in love with him in the process?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Victorious characters or franchise. I do own the plot and want anyone reading this story to know that some of the characters are not written the way they are portrayed on television. Relax and enjoy my first Bori story. **

Chapter 1

My life was going beautifully-I had landed a lead role in the school play and my boyfriend Andre and I were about to celebrate our one year anniversary. What could go wrong? I was about to enter Sicowitz's theatre class, when I felt this tap on the shoulder. "Good morning, Tori" I finally look up and see that it's Andre. His eyes are so bright and so brown. Dreadlocks frame his face in tiny waves.

"Hello," I reply back. "Are you ready for tonight?" he asks. Although I have no idea what he's planning. "Yes I suppose what are you planning?" "Well Tori we have been together for a year-I wanted to have a romantic weekend just you and me." I stared at him, I loved his ash blacken skin and the dimples that embedded his face. "A romantic weekend? What are you planning?"

"Well Tori, I thought we could rent a hotel room and go out for a romantic dinner." He said staring at me with those large brown eyes. I thought for a moment, do I want to stay in a hotel with this boy? He is my friend and yet I am dating him. I used to be so in love with Andre, I loved him caressing me and stroking my glossy hair. But it's as though my feelings toward him have changed, and I am only starting to notice now. There are times when I have feelings for him-do I go to this hotel with him in hopes that there is still something there-some spark between us?

"Well Tori do you want to go to the Hollywood Hilton? I got us reservations for the Ruth Chev's Café and two massages for later tonight." I can tell he wants me- that's why I am losing my feelings. He is way too pushy for me. But I could sure use that massage. "Sure it will be great." I say clenching my teeth.

"Tori you sound so excited!" "I am really- we need some US time" I say hoping I sound convincing. "I am glad to see you're allowing yourself some time off." He has a point; I never allow myself a break. I always write my songs, go to dance, practice for a play, or study. I have become that creature of habit-I exist but barely. I have often felt like I drift through life-with no purpose but to perform. Every day is an act, my peers are my audience. I only hope I am putting my mask on correctly to hide my stains.

"We should get going to class. You know how crazy Sicowitz can be," he smirks. "Yes" I say. When I get into class everyone stares at me-their eyes feel like daggers. "Congrats Tori! The lead of the school play! Do you know who's playing your love interest?" Cat says to me her red hair falls to the floor in heaps.

"No who?" I ask unsure of why she sounds the way she does. Unsure of many things today. "It's Beck Oliver," Cat bellows. "Yeah so what!" I say. "He's a jerk a genuine jack ass. I can't even stand to look at him." "Whatever Tori," she says. "I am serious anyone who dates Jade West has to be a jackass. She is evil- last week she pushed me into a locker, called me a bitch then stole my lunch money."

"Wow really, I am sorry. But you can't deny he's physically attractive?" she jests. "God Cat what is this 20 questions? Yes I suppose he is attractive but not likeable." "So how's our relationship with Andre? You don't seem to be as happy as you were." My stomach had butterflies-I wanted to admit that all was not well. A long pause between us. "I am not happy. Honestly I don't think I am in love with him anymore. I just go through the motions, I am supposed to go through the motions right? I should be happy right? Our one year's this weekend and yet I don't care. But he got use reservations to the Hollywood Hilton and has all these other plans. Man being 18 is confusing- I don't know how I will ever make it in college."

"Well Tori, we are graduating soon you will be fine. Tell him you don't want to go to the hotel or just go and see if it sparks your feelings again." "Thanks Cat you usually don't make sense- but since you've grown up in 4 years I actually understand you recently" I said recalling all the times she'd go on rants and I would have no idea what she'd be talking about. But it was okay not to understand her because she'd always laugh and carry on. Her laughter made being her friend easier-her contagious self always gave me comfort. She has grown up into this wise beautiful red haired wonder. Everyone at this school loves her-it's no wonder that she's so popular. I just know this talented beauty will be famous and all this fine arts education will be put to good use.

As class begins, Sicowitz waltzes in wearing his usual Scottish attire and carrying his famous coconut coffee mug. He sure is a crazy teacher. I heard that he didn't actually graduate from college but they hired him because his resume was impressive. Lucky bastard.

"So class, as you all know Tori Vega and Beck Oliver are the leads in the musical Grease. So today for improv I want all the boys to act like they are in a gang and all the females to cheer them on as good audience members."

As the improv begins Sicowitz pulls me and Beck aside. "Alright you two we need you to write down a schedule for us of when you both can meet to go over lines." Sicowitz smiles, his grin resembling the equator. "Well get chatting, I have a class to teach," he finishes.

"Hey Tori," says Beck. "Hey Jerk," I say, fuck why do I have to be so mean? "What did I do?" "You're dating Satan who always steals my lunch money. She is a bitch and it's like you don't notice."

"Wow, people always talk about how nice you are. You must put your mask on well-but I see through it." Silence, wow it's the first time anyone's said that. Not even Andre can tell that I put a mask on. I wonder how Beck noticed it so quickly. Oh well- he is still a jerk for affiliating himself with that temptress. It's as if Beck's a lost sailor who heard the siren's song and quickly fell into her clutches. Pathetic. But it's now time for me to convince him that I am a nice girl.

"No it's not like that Beck… it's not. I cannot stand Jade she is always stealing my lunch money and I starve most days." It's as if he still doesn't care. He is not convinced; he did say I hide behind a mask. He is right I put on a façade for all of my friends, Andre, my parents; not even Trina my sister knows the real me. Well there is Cat; I can almost be myself around her-almost. I am terrified of everyone and what they will think of me; I smile with tears and laugh behind brokenness.

I have never learned to push back in my life-Andre pushes my morals, Jade pushes my social status at this damn school. My parents push for grades by saying, "An A- Tori you could do better. Why can't you get all As?" It's because I am human. I am limited by these flaws. I have desires to push back but fear drives them away. If I don't give into all these demands in my life- then what is left of me? In a single moment Beck took my mask away and forced me to look at myself. I don't like this vulnerability-scares the shit out of me.

"You're right," Wait what am I doing agreeing with him? He doesn't deserve to know he is right, that I'm a fraud. "So why hide behind a mask?" At this point I am so uncomfortable. "Why hide behind Jade?" I shout so the entire class can hear. That sparks everyone's attention and shuts Beck up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After school Beck finds me. "Hey Tori, can we please put the tension between us away and work on the play? I get it-I am horrible in your eyes. The way I see it, we both want to act or sing in the future. The only way to truly do that is to work with people you don't like. On stage convince people that you like me otherwise I don't care what you think of me. I am still going to follow my dreams and I see working with you as a step to achieving my goals. What do you say? Fri-enemies?" he smiled it freaked me out what's his angle? I probably need to have my guard up unless he is serious.

I want to believe him with the way he is smiling like that. But I have put a façade on for so long I start to wonder if other people do it to. "Beck I am sorry if I came off as rude. Perhaps you are right. I did make a snap judgment about you. I assumed you were like Jade, mean and horrifying." I said.

"So can we work on the play then-together as frienemies?" he asked. "Yes…yes we can Beck Oliver." I finished. "Can you promise to stop backbiting Jade every five minutes. Cause if I am being honest Tori, I don't like you very much so far…but I am willing to put all of that aside to be your friend; or to at least put on a good show for our audience."

I can see that there are good qualities to this Beck guy. He reads people well-everyone well and that truly scares me. I don't like being out of my comfort zone. Even though, I am an actress and being out of my comfort zone happens every day. But when I am acting I can hide being the character-I can be Maria from the Sound of Music and have "Confidence in me" or I can become Peter Pan and "Never Grow Up." These masks let me hide; their problems seem more important than the real problems with the actress; the actress behind all these faces, my problems. I suffer at this damn school the way all teen woman do. Am I perfect enough, worthy, special, anything?

"Let's begin Beck…" The story begins to unfold. Two teens fall in love for a summer-doomed to never see each other again. "Tell me more…tell me more was it love at first sight." I read these lyrics out loud. "I don't like this musical-do you?" asks Beck.

"I never really thought about it. Why do you ask?" "Well Tori think about it, two teens fall in love at first sight…it's so unrealistic. Our hormones are raging too much to have that happen. I don't believe in love at first sight. Do you? I mean did that happen to you and Andre?"

"No that didn't happen- we were just really good friends that began dating. We would write songs together. We would practice them at my house every day and then we just fell in love like that" There was a long pause-why am I telling Beck Oliver about my love life? Why does he care? Beck really is different than the man I thought he was. He is a lot kinder then I give him credit for. But why is he with Jade? She is horrible and he is so sweet.

"Well I have to go the weekend Beckons. Oh wow did I just say that?" Wow am I really tired enough to flirt with Beck? Wow I am shallow.

"Yeah no worries I get that all the time. My family jokes about my name all the time." He laughs. "I will see you later Beck." "Tori wait. Can we be friends?" he asks out of the blue. "Sure…we can try." We shake hands on it-smile at each other and I leave. My weekend plans with Andre are about to unravel. I get home and begin to pack. My parents don't care about me or what I do. They used to care about grades, used to. I wish they did- my father ditched us when I was four years old. He came back a few times when I was 11 and once when I was 14. My mother- I don't know how to explain her. She has a new boy friend every other month. This month's model is James or Joe. She's been ping ponging herself between the two for a year so I don't keep track anymore. Great role models, right? My thoughts are broken by a door bell.

"Hello?" I say as I open the door. "Hey are you ready to go?" asks Andre. "Yes let's go to the Ruth Chev's Café. I am hungry; I want the lazy man's lobster." "Yeah that sounds so good." We head to the restaurant. It's fancy like the Cheese Cake Factory. Huge columns fill the café and posters of French people and Paris are everywhere. A waiter comes and sits us down. We order our food and Andre asks me the most random question.

"Would you want to be in a film? I have a project where I have to make a music video. Can you star in it? It would be helpful." "Sure that would be fine." I say enjoying my lobster. Dinner ends. We head to the hotel and I know that he wants me. But I am not sure what to think about it. Most girls would flee but as I mentioned before I NEVER push back EVER! He takes me into the hotel, it's the Hollywood Hilton.

We soon check in and then we find our way to the room. Our massages got cancelled! Bummer! He takes me into the bedroom and begins kissing my being. He caresses me like he cares about me. We make out intensely as he is slowly undressing my top. My tank top finds its way to the floor and suddenly, I am walking backward. He is guiding me like a puppet. I fall to the bed on my back- his body pressing against mine. My pants make their way to la la land, as my body finds heaven. We are so close to having sex…so close. I open my eyes and see a beeping red light.

That's when I notice the camera…He is videotaping us about to have sex! I push him off- he is unaware I saw the camera. I scream! "How DARE you video this ass hole! I thought we…" I can't form words-I can't think of any. Silence…White noise!

"But at dinner you said you would star in a film of mine." "A film? What the hell Andre? I am not doing porn. I am not a slut!" "Really Tori? Cuz this video would seem to prove otherwise…" I finally push back for once and say, "We are done…over! You are an asshole-leave me alone! FOREVER GOOD BYE! I will NEVER forgive you."

I leave the hotel –embarrassed- ashamed! My stomach feels like ashes. My thoughts a million butterflies swarming. I have no thoughts- men are tools-players. I am worthless-no mask can hide the video of a slut! That's what I have become. Like mother like daughter. I am flawed-no mask can hide my crying eyes.

The rain dances around me. It down pours my emotions in sheets of crystals. I cannot find my way home-my emotions fly as an untamed horse. I find myself in a parking lot with many trailers. I have somehow managed to get lost in a trailer park. I collapse from the shock of it all-was it real or a nightmare? The devil is surely mocking me. I begin to shake violently on the ground and ball my eyes out. I am the most unloved woman in the world. The rain is my blanket, the pavement my bed. I am never going home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's been raining for hours-Andre didn't chase after me thank God. I am shivering-chilled to the bone. I'm as frozen as an Eskimo. My hands are so numb it hurts-but I can't go home. Someone calls my name… "Tori? Is that you?" said the voice. I am too nervous to call back-too weak. "Tori Vega?" It's Beck Oliver-oh God I must look pathetic.

"Bbbbbbbeeeeccccckkkkkkkkk!?"I am slightly happy to see him. "My God Tori, it's 2 a.m. why are you alone in the rain?" he asks concerned.

For the first time in my life I want to be honest-to be myself. I can't keep what has just happened a secret. I will die inside- I just know it. I begin to cry tears of rain. I ball. "Tori, what happened? You know what you don't have to tell me right now… or ever. But come inside my trailer and we can get you all dried off." I am shaking my lips… but I recall him reaching out to me...wanting to be friends. So I just trust in that. He leads me to his trailer and offers me some of his old sweat pants and a giant hoodie. I just take them-anyone helping me out right now is more than welcome…

I finally mumble… "Bbbeeccckk" "What is it Tori?" He cares I can just see it written in his eyes. "Can I tell you everything? I need a friend right now? Please and I may even cry a lot…but please let me know it's okay if I do…" I am being honest with a boy I don't know but like more than Andre at this point.

"Sure Tori- I am all ears. I will listen. And feel free to cry. Jade did… I just broke up with her. Turns out she was cheating on me with my old Canadian friend Moose. They were having sex and oh before I forget here's $200 for all the lunch money she stole. Sorry I didn't believe you." He takes his hands and wipes my tears away.

"I am so sorry Beck. Looks like we both are having shitty days. Let me just spill it all- since you did to me. And thanks for the lunch money re-imbursement." I begin to cry a little…I am so nervous about everything… "Beck….I…Andre…hotel…camera…" I am so scared-breathing is next to impossible.

"Take deep breaths with me…in…out…in…out…" I do as I am told and begin. "Andre invited me to a hotel-he also asked me to be the star in a music video. At the hotel he tried to video tape us having sex…but I noticed on time. But he has the video-I got down to my bra and panties. When people see that they will call me a slut." That's all I could get out-I began to get a fever.

"My God Tori! I am sorry would you want to crash here tonight? It's already 2:30 a.m.? And the rain is relentless tonight. I can take the couch and you can have my bed. I promise I have no cameras that are on and I won't tell a soul you stayed here." I was shocked at his kindness-wondering where his family was. And yet not caring.

"Can I hide out here for a while? And give you $200 for food and board? I am not ready to face anybody…" "Sure that's fine…would you like me to get you clothes or anything?" "Ummm…sure thanks. Can we not go to my house? I can't face my mother and Trina will be home from college soon and will most likely make fun of me for what just happened."

"Sure Tori. Whatever you want…can I just pick out clothes from Goodwill? Since I am not Mr. Rich right now?" he asks. "Sure and I am willing to burrow any of the clothes you offer me including your hands me downs." "Tori I take back what I said a few days ago. I don't hate you-and I am glad we can be friends. Especially now."

"Wow thanks Beck for everything. And you're right I am a fraud-a fake! I have worn masks for so long…I have forgotten who I am. Andre never loved me-he used me for my talent…" Beck placed his hand over my mouth. "Sshhh just go to sleep we can chat later. I am going out to buy clothes for you…" "Wait Beck please not in the middle of the night. I would be terrified to stay here by myself-alone in this trailer park…" I must sound pathetic to him. But since he's taken me into his home and has sheltered me I could care less.

"Sure I will stay-go to sleep. I am going to watch the Walking Dead. And maybe tomorrow we could go over our lines for the play? To get our minds off of all this bull shit." I nod my head-I am so sleepy I just collapsed on the couch. My head was on his lap-but he didn't seem to mind. It's as if I have gained a new best friend.

Five hours later I wake up. My head is still in his lap and he's looking down at me. I begin to notice him stroking my hair. "Good Morning Tori," he smiles at me through those baby browns eyes. "Hey Beck…" wait what's going on...my heart's racing. Am I attracted to him? Well I did tell Cat that he's attractive but not likeable.

But now that he's likeable-my heart's pounding. He is so handsome-he's so kind. His black hair extends upward in waves. I notice he wants to hold my hand-which I don't mind. It's like I am this new woman-beautiful in his eyes. But everything is happening so fast. I want to be his friend. Our fingers are lacing-curled in each other's hands. We both sense healing-that we can heal each other somehow. I can't rebound with Beck though… he deserves more than that. And I don't want him to rebound with me-my heart couldn't take it. I haven't felt this safe in a long time. He is safe so safe.

My mother is so sexual with different men. They have even tried to come into my room and have their "way" with me for pay or pleasure I am not sure. I proceed to tell Beck-I want to move in with him. It may seem inappropriate-but any place is better than home. "Beck I have something I really want to ask you! But first there is something you should know about me. My mother has multiple sex partners and boyfriends who often try to have sex with me. Can I move in with you-I feel like myself for the first time. Please, I feel safe. I know it's sudden of me to ask. If you say no I understand." He pauses and I get anxious.

"Well Tori… I see no problem with it. You're probably wondering why my parents aren't here. They kicked me out-for dating Jade. My grandparents gave me their inheritance before they died. That's how I pay rent for the trailer- with their money."

"Oh my gosh Beck-I am so sorry. Man we both are rejected by our families. My father left when I was 4… can we not talk about this right now it's too painful. I am sorry, I am so embarrassed."

He understands me and stretches out on the couch. "Sure Tori… and don't be embarrassed. Just move in I will take care of you..." That's what I have needed to hear for so long. I had to be straight with him that he is only my friend.

"Beck can we both agree to only be friends? Anything more would be rebounding or harmful to me right now." "Sure Tori-we can have a plutonic relationship. We are both adults. Let's go to Goodwill and buy you some clothes. And later go to your house and get your stuff." I agreed and that was that.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We get to my house and no one's home. I have had suit cases packed under my bed hidden-just in case. We grab them and quickly leave. We head to Goodwill and Beck is kind enough to buy me 10 new shirts and some new pants. I am excited –we are really becoming friends so quickly. I am starting to wonder if living together is a good idea.

But I don't question it. I just don't- when I begin to question my life goes downhill. We get to his trailer and begin to go over our lines. We get to the love scene with the dramatic kiss. I just can't bring myself to kiss Beck. I know I would go insane…Cat's right he's attractive. But what I hate is that I never noticed before. Not really-I never notice anything it seems.

"Beck I can't practice this scene right now…I…" Man he is so attractive- I must be insane. His brown eyes and tan skin are flawless. I just broke up with Andre and I can't even bring myself to practice a romantic scene with Beck. Get a hold of yourself girl-he is just a boy; a really nice one that took me in and sheltered me.

"Did I do something to upset you?" he asks while raising his eye brows. "No that's not it-I am just not prepared to do this scene. After everything that has happened with Andre…I am not prepared emotionally" I bet he can sense that underneath this mask I am curious what kissing him entails.

"Tori, just think famous actors have bad experiences everyday and they still have to act through it just try it." I am so uncomfortable… I guess we will have to do this scene at some point. But I want to taste him- to experience him. I have never wanted that with anyone…My heart has fallen out of my chest…

We run the lines-it's all a blur…all I can think of is kissing him. DAMN! I know I want to kiss him; the desire is a part of my DNA. "Tori, why are you shaking? It' me! Are you afraid of kissing me? If you are-we can practice later…but at some point we are going to kiss…" He looks at me with those eyes-those wonderful eyes. "Tori let's try something. I want you to pretend you're in love with me. Then I want you to forget about the play and kiss me like you mean it. Just for a theatre exercise. And if it helps- throw in dialogue improve style."

I look at him-he's serious. Awesome, an excuse to sound like an idiot! "Begin and Action!" he says and I begin my "dialogue." "Hey Beck, we've been friends for awhile would you ever consider dating me?" I am acting I swear it. "Well maybe-would you kiss me?" he jests. There it is again that feel of butterflies, I don't know what to do so I say, "I might be bad at it." He looks at me and pauses- almost speechless. "Tori stop the improv now! I can't do this anymore." I notice he's blushing now.

"Beck why are you blushing? We haven't kissed yet?" I am so confused I thought I was the nervous one. "Umm well it's too real-you are ...you are really...oh man" He can't form words, what is wrong with him? "I am what Beck? A bad actress?" "No you are really adorable!" he says. "Wait…what? Me?" I feel those butterflies that roller coaster feeling is in my heart and knees again. "Tori I know this sounds crazy but can we kiss for real? You're so adorable-I want to try it just once! Oh crap I said that out loud." "Its fine Beck-now that the cat is out of the bag…I really want to kiss you too. But still just as friends right?"

I am out of breath. "Of course Tori, as friends" he blushes. We move to the couch, and sit down beside each other. Our fingers begin to lace again- they fit like a puzzle. He takes his hand and pushes my hair behind my ear. His hand caresses my chin-chills go through my entire body. My spine feels tinkles like electric shocks. His skin smells wonderful- I can't describe it. We close our eyes and our lips touch slowly. He is so good at kissing. Andre just gnawed my face off, but Beck is gentle and follows my lead. I begin to moan in humming tones. Beck notices and brushes his tongue against mine.

His tongue is soft, moist, and wonderful. He pushes me back on the couch. I fall on my back and he is lying on top of me. Our clothes are on-but we are still making out. He starts kissing my ears, my legs twitch in pleasure. He makes his way to my neck and I am in paradise; I begin to make noises, I hum, I moan, I say his name out loud!

He lifts my neck and kisses at the base of my skull. I have never felt like this before. "Tori you are a beautiful woman…" Did he just say that? Or did I imagine it? "I mean Tori, can we be kissing friends?" "Kissing friends…sure Beck Oliver!" I agree. He kisses the pressure points on my neck. My heart pounds louder against my chest as a drum. My whole body shivers. I put my tongue back in his mouth and push him to his side of the couch. And now I am on top of him, his boner under me. I say nothing to embarrass him about it. His body chemistry smells wonderful. His eyes meet mine and we just look at each other.

I put my head on his chest- and hear his heart pound like mine; the same rhythm. He is so handsome; I want him to hold me. I fall asleep in his arms and he falls asleep as well. I know I am safe, for the first time in my life I feel it and know it in my veins. This man, my friend will protect me no matter what. No one can ever harm me now.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

We both wake up from the nap. It startles me a bit-but it's Beck. We are friends after all right? Or could we possibly be more? I am not ready for that. And I know Beck's not ready for anything like that. If he was ready it may even terrify me more.

"Hey Tori, you okay?" he asks through worried eyes. "Yes I am fine that was pretty intense though. Not too bad or anything but in case you want to know you are an amazing kisser." What am I saying? Ugghh I am flirting with Beck! Why is my heart pounding again like a judge's hammer? "Oh really? Wow now that that's out of our systems maybe it will be easier for us to practice for the play." "Or harder!" I say trying to sound confident and wanting to give him a laugh all at once.

"Well sooner or later we will have to face Monday morning. And none of our peers have to know that you moved in my trailer. That would make life hell for you if I am correct." He has somehow ruined my moment- the reality that Andre still has that dreaded tape haunts me. If he shares that with Playboy or any Hollywood company I am fucked. Somehow this reminder that I am a slut brings reality back to my life like the snap of a rubber band. I almost had sex with Andre on Friday night and now I am making out with Beck and am moving in with him the next day.

Oh no it's happening again-I am over thinking-I am questioning once that happens my happiness will fall to an end. Always happens aren't I so lucky? Beck just looks at me he can tell that I am rethinking my life over. That I am analyzing everything… every decision I have made up to this point. Man being broken sucks; normal and perfect are what girls like me strive for. And if we cannot have that perfect life we put our **masks** on. So the worlds believes we are perfect-even though we aren't we are fragile as glass-as torn as paper. Girls like us always seem to find one another and our brokenness seems to heal for awhile because we have found each other. I can't stand it-to be so flawed in this young woman's body. It really sucks… I feel powerless...alone. All because the questioning has begun. When I question my actions- the woman I want to be fades away into a blur.

"Tori are you okay?" "No I am not I cannot face the reality that Andre and I almost had sex and that we made out. God I am a whore-but being with you feels so right…God!" "Awww Tori! What do you like about me Tori? I am nothing special, if I was special Jade would have stayed with me, if I was special my parents wouldn't have kicked me out. I am just the guy who took you in that's all! I told you how fucked up I am…" "No Beck-you're perfect! You're safe! The world is cruel-out there sucks. But in here where it's you and I. Its safe-no judgment! Only understanding-and friendship!"

Beck thought for a minute and looked at me with those eyes- the ones I swear I am going to fall in love with soon… and said, "Tori, I like you without that mask on. You're a wonderful girl-Andre's out of his mind to let you get away." "What does that mean, Beck?" I ask I am so confused. "You are unique and are an attractive woman…But we are keeping this plutonic remember? But we can make out if you want…" "Beck I…" He doesn't even ask me-he just grabs me and puts his tongue against mine again. I guess we are kissing friends-we both need the physical release.

My heart flutters and jumps into orbit. I am spinning around when I am with him. I don't understand this feeling...but it wants him. It's when I realize I was never in love with Andre. I never felt this alive inside; as a wild flower blooming rapidly. Only with Beck do I feel this way. I now see if I fall for Beck it would be hard and fast. DAMN!

"Tori are you okay… You're just staring at me." He's right of course…I am… Damn! "I'm safe with you right Beck?" I ask. "Come here Tori I will let you in on a secret. When I said I'd protect you I meant it. I won't hurt you on purpose. If you cry its fine, if you're happy it's fine." He means it as always, Mr. Perfect. "Beck you're going to make being 'just friends' hard for me aren't you?" "No what do you mean?" "Well, fine you're attractive…I mean ah damn I am attracted to you!" I blush. "I know-same here! That's why we make out remember? No one gets hurt? It's safe that way!" He has a point if we acknowledge the attraction early on, then we never have to go beyond kissing-even though I want to. "Thanks Beck," I say. Then I decide I want to make out with him some more and he decides to kiss me back.

**Please comment and let me know if you love it or hate it! Thanks**


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6 **Disclaimer: This chapter is intense, please read with discretion! **

Monday morning is upon us and no one at this damn school knows me…accept Beck Oliver. When I get to school we both agree to ignore each other to avoid suspicion. Then I see HIM-Andre. He looks at me pathetically and says, "Tori we need to talk-we didn't break up did we? Cuz I would never harm you!" he smirks. This rattles me, what's his motive? "We are done you bastard…" I say trying to have a back bone. "Well if that's how you feel Tori-then maybe I will have to convince you…somehow…meet me here at lunch" "No…" "Unless you want to go viral with that almost sex video." He is threatening to black mail me! I can't let Beck see that, or Cat, or anyone.

"Fine" I agree because he is such a push over. Lunch time comes the halls are empty as a ghost town. "Hey Tori," says the ruthless Andre. "Let's talk in the janitor's closet-you know how the room's so sound proof" Which is true-we used to skip class and make out there but not anymore, never again. I want to take Beck and here and... What is wrong with me?

We head to the stingy closet to talk. "Listen Andre we are done…" he interrupts me. "No Tori it's time you listen to me." He hits my head with his fist. What's going on? My vision gets blurry. What just happened? He grabs duct tape and ties my wrists together and my ankles. It cuts off all circulation and my blood can no longer flow properly. My heart pounds in fear-thumping, quaking, and shaking. My voice is silenced as duct tape is placed over my lips.

No one could hear this sound of utter terror. He hits me again-I try to think of Beck. I try to focus on Beck-that I am falling in love with him. I want him so much right now; he's going to protect me right? Beck please come I need you! Please…! Andre says a few words but I can no longer hear. I do not respond-my body freezes like a puppet. His force is like the ocean waves-unstoppable. I am as a little girl drowning in the under tow of hell. He unzips all of me- my shirt and pants all missing. Beck please…PLEASE?! I beg inside with all my might.

His hands are like an anaconda strangling my womanhood. He enters me-it's hard it hurts. I cry so hard-like rainfall. **My mask has finally come off** for you Andre. He enters again and again. I finally realize he is raping me. Anger and hatred rage through me like lightening. I feel powerless-would Beck understand? Or do this to me? Thoughts like this flooded my mind. I try fighting back, but I am too weak. He enters again and I feel him come inside me. It's unwanted-unnatural. But who would care? Beck obviously doesn't or he'd be here. I hear only white noise and breathe very little. I think I am sweating…I pass out. Dizziness comes and he leaves me there. Proving his point once and for all that I have to listen to him now. In my shame, he has marked his territory. Point taken Bastard.

**Please comment and tell me if you would like me to write more, thanks! **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Beck's POV

Where is she? Tori said she'd be home by now?! Maybe she is still at school-practicing for the play. Was that today? Damn. I take my beat up 1967 Mustang and head to school. I look through the halls, the auditorium, the bathrooms, and the classrooms. Then I remember that blessed janitor's closet. Where Jade and I would make out! Something is telling me to go inside there. I turn the knob-it's locked. Go figure. Well lucky I have a spare key-I used to be on the janitor staff to help pay for tuition. Before I quit I made copies of all the school keys just in case. I place the key in the lock and look inside its pitch black. I smell a foul odor it's almost unnatural. I quickly turn the lights on to find out who died in here. That's when I see her. Tori…lying on the floor unconscious.

She's all tied up-with duct tape. I immediately know this was Andre's doing-the bastard. I see her face she is covered in stains, blood, black, bruises. I don't know what to do-I panic! My angel was beaten up-my sweet Tori! Damn it damn it!

She's naked I find her clothes and cover her quickly to respect her beauty. Going into my pants pocket I find a pocket knife. Thank God my Kershaw knife is handy. Gently I remove the duct tape. I throw it away in hatred. I am so angry right now. I want to break Andre in half- and myself. I told myself I would protect this broken treasure. It's just not fair. Was she raped? Damn it I don't know, I am not sure. I put clothes on her and then I remember what they said to do after someone is raped. "Don't take a shower-the evidence will go down the drain."

I decide to take her to the hospital. I gently wrap Tori in my arms. I begin to cry-I didn't protect my angel. I am sorry I failed you lovely. The rain dances around the sky as I head to the parking lot. That's when I see Cat Valentine-that spunky red haired girl that Tori's always hanging with.

"Is that Tori? What did you do to her?" Cat screams. "I didn't do this I found her this way. I am taking her to the hospital. SO come with me if you want to." I didn't want to waste time arguing with Cat-anytime wasting chatting might harm Tori, my …angel.

"Then why are you at the school this late?" "Cat hop in my car you're wasting precious time…" I did not want Cat here, but for Tori's sake I gave in.

I hop in the car and feel panicked about driving. Feeling anger and revenge within my bone marrow. Before I drive I ask Cat to stay in the back seat with her. It's amazing how a weekend of knowing this woman has turned my world sideways. I feel like I cannot live without her –now that I have her to protect. The truth is protecting her gave my life purpose. My thoughts are interrupted by Cat- damn if she interviews me.

"Why are you at the school so late?" "Well Cat, Tori moved into my trailer. And before you ask why-I want her to tell you everything it is not my place to tell you her business. Anyways I got worried that she didn't come home. So I figured that I would come to the school and see if she needed a ride home. SO I came here and looked around the entire school- then I found her in the janitor's closet. I used to be on the janitor staff so I have a set of keys. When I went in there the lights were off and she was bound up with duct tape. The bruises were from someone beating her-probably that bastard Andre." I finished.

"Andre? That's her boyfriend. Wait why are you in the picture? OH God Beck did you sleep with her?" "NO CAT! She was most likely raped by Andre. That's why I am taking her to the hospital to have them DNA swab her. I can't take her home the evidence might disappear if she showers. That's all I remember from health class. I want that bastard in jail for hurting my Tori."

Fuck I have called her my Tori- Cat's going to read into that the way all women read into everything. She is just a friend and that's all. Relationships suck and people always get hurt. It's not that I don't want to be in a relationship with her-it's too complicated.

"Wait so are you dating her now?" Cat asked. "No…" "Have you kissed?"...Fuck she is good. "Yes we made out a little if you need to know." We arrive at the hospital – and the doctors see me rush in with this beat up woman.

"Doctor please help my best friend's been raped or assaulted. I found her in a closet at school abandoned. She hasn't showered or anything. The evidence may still be there, but I am not sure" Damn-I think I may love her to some extent. I didn't protect her-I hate myself now. I am all sweaty from worrying.

The doctors see my concern and take her to some room to check her out-maybe an OBGYN. "Please heal her…please…" I start to cry a little which is unusual for me.

The doctors won't let Cat or I in the room with her. I am actually glad Cat's here. "So why did you and Tori kiss?' I quickly remember the play. "To rehearse for the play..." I lie between my teeth. Then I think back to making out with Tori. Her scent-heavenly. Her skin is way softer than Jade's. That bastard destroyed her-destroyed my girl. Wait I keep calling her my girl, my angel, my Tori! Damn if I did fall for my plutonic friend it would be hard and quick. I get impatient with the doctors-"Can I go in please?"

"Yes you may see her. She is awake-and you were right young man there was evidence." I am so happy I paid attention in health class. I slowly enter the room and see her there. "Hi Tori! I am so sorry I wasn't there…I...damn it! I am sorry-you must be so upset with me…so disappointed." "BBeeccckkk…I am terrified-please..just come here." I do as I am told-no one but her matters to me anymore. It's as if my whole world has shifted with her as my new focal point. I don't know what to do-he's fucked her up.

"Becckkk please…please…don't let him near me…" She twitches violently-her body in shock from the experience. I decided to stay for the night-I won't ever leave her. Tori falls asleep out of exhaustion from it all. Cat soon walks in and comments, "I see the way you look at her..." My face goes red-my heart flutters. "What do you mean?" I ask. "It's fine Beck-you are a great man. Tori needs someone like you around. I can tell you care about her a great deal…" "I really do care, Cat. What Andre did was wrong-shit I feel like this is my fault. I … she asked me if she was safe with me...Well I lied-cuz this happened. I had really high hopes for us. That maybe just maybe our little world together could be safe. She was right out there sucks…shit I am sorry Cat. I am sorry I let Tori down."

I suddenly stop Tori grabbed my hand. Her touch is lovely-still gentle. But she is so frightened. My girl-

"Beck it's not your fault- I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I thank you for taking me to this hospital. When I am better though; I think I am going to move out." When she says this my heart ached-as if I died inside. The idea of her leaving is unthinkable.

"But Tori I…" damn I really am going insane over her. "No BECK! I can't be around men-not even the nice ones. I am sorry-everything is backwards!" she then cried through tears.

"You said I was safe with you! LIAR!" She had done a 180 in my face-first it's her fault and now mine. I can't argue with her-she is beyond rationality. Her reality is wounded and I want to heal her. Damn the more she pushes me away-the more I want her. I let go of her hand. "If that's how you feel then move out!" Shit I sound angry. "Beck don't go" says Cat. "Cat come to my trailer and get her things. I want her with you-and keep Andre away." Before I leave I look at Tori and say. "You know Tori; I thought you and I almost had something. But I guess I am wrong- I really did think there could be something between us. And don't tell me you didn't notice it. Tori-please remember the other day-where you made my heart…fly!"

I was saying things I have never said before-I was scared of losing her. "Being with you was amazing and I..damn! If I fell for you it would be hard and fast. I honestly think you could help me become a better man someday. Man I feel stupid right now-but losing you terrifies me. You gave my life meaning-and I am sorry I couldn't protect you! Shit Tori-I am sorry!" I am all over the place she drives me that insane, and I hate myself as well.

"I am sorry Beck-I can't be with you!" After all I just said to my beauty-the woman of my dreams. I just leave without a word. I am too heartbroken for her and mad that she won't let me heal her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Tori you're crazy-he loves you," says Cat excitedly. "I know and I honestly want to stay with him. But with everything blowing up in my face I just can't anymore. How am I supposed to trust Beck, he didn't protect me. No one ever does." There was a long pause as if the whole world around me froze and a new Ice Age was born about me. Oh Beck I am so sorry-but I am damaged goods. No one wants a lump of coal when they could have a diamond.

"Tori, he apologized to you and brought you here. He may not have been there when 'it' happened but he cared enough to go looking for you. That's more than your parents or sister ever did for you. He brought you here, and on top of that he called you his 'best friend' to the doctors as they took you away." "He said what? We don't know each other-we just don't." I thought of Beck and how I opened up to him. I remembered the way he made me feel at home, how my heart danced in my chest, how him holding me was paradise. I recalled him taking care of me and taking me into his world. Then Andre came into my thoughts like a poison. His invasive touch-how powerless rape makes one feel. But Beck-awe damn I screwed up. I always do-how come when I finally learn to push back, I push the man I am falling for away? Beck really does want to protect me. I have to let you know Beck-know that I am sorry for rejecting you. I took my mask off for you and you didn't judge me. The truth is I want to fall for Beck-I am terrified. Life is backwards-so backwards. I trusted Andre and he raped me. I trusted Beck and he…cried for not being there to protect me. Oh Beck I am so sorry.

I decide to call him on my cell... It rings. "Hey Beck-I am so sorry." "Its fine Tori, don't flatter me. I am just glad Andre will go to prison after a trial. I am sorry I couldn't protect you. I tried awe damn it-I have to go Tori." He is about to hang up. "No wait Beck-I don't want to move out. I am so terrified of what happened-so scared. My mask is gone-it was taken from me. It only felt right when you took my mask off, not him. Please come back here? Please can I come home now?" As I say this on the phone I am balling, weeping. I realize I love him, or some part of him. And I need him beside me or I will never heal properly. I fear the future-of being damaged goods. But something is telling me maybe he doesn't care about that-I look up and there he is standing in the door of my hospital room.

"Yes Tori you may come home" he replies. Was he waiting for me this whole time? Awe Beck did you know that I would have a change of heart or were you waiting for me anyways? I see his eyes get glossy with tears. "Beck you really care about me don't you?" I say. His face turns red-his rosy cheeks tell me what I need to know-that he loves some part of me. Instead of embarrass him-I walk toward him and place my lips on his. He kisses me back and pulls me in closer. I feel the tears on his cheeks rub against my nose. It is so sweet to have a boy, a man, my best friend care about me in this manner. His embrace screams protection, forgiveness, and regret. I want to ask him if he loves any part of me-but it's too soon for that. But I decide to go with it, "Beck you are so sweet- thank you for not leaving. Hey Beck do you…" "Love you?" he interrupts. "I might be getting there Tori-plutonic friends in love? That wouldn't work out." he laughs.

But I am happy-happy he admitted that it could go that way. This is how I want it to be-even though I am scared being with him is sacred. "Same her Beck-I heard what you said. It was really thoughtful and I could fall for you too hard and fast…" His eyes meet mine and he smiles at me like we are the only people in this entire world.

"Listen Tori-if you come and stay with me only Cat can know about it. You have to tell me where you are going or leave a note. If you get hurt again I may go bonkers. I am really upset with myself for not being there. I feel as if I could have prevented it…"

He walks toward the doctors slowly. "Excuse me may I take my girl home?" Did he just call me his? I don't even mind not even a little. I want to be his-or later be his. "Tori, yes she is well enough to go home. The results from the DNA swab will be in soon. We must ask Tori something first." The doctor is a large beefy blonde haired guardian who says, "Tori you are an adult, you're 18. Do you wish us to contact any member of the Vega household to tell them of your current medical state?"

"No Sir," I reply. "Are you aware this incident could make you pregnant or give you a disease?" "Yes Sir." I had not considered I might get pregnant but I don't care at this point-he invaded my body what difference would my womb make? Was I to live with his demon offspring lurking inside of my belly? Then I look at Beck and realized he has heard this whole thing. Suddenly I don't care- he is all that matters.

"May I leave now?" I snap impatiently. "Yes Miss Vega you may go and might we suggest no sex." "What do you mean?" I say confused. "Well you're boyfriend; Beck and you shouldn't have intercourse for awhile it might harm you down there" He points making me feel even more embarrassed. "And it could trigger bad memories of this tragic experience. We can discuss getting counseling for you later." Counseling? Sex with Beck? Damn I am confused.

"First of all he is NOT my boy friend and I will decide for myself if I want a shrink or not!" "There's no need to get angry Miss Vega." "Thank you" I say ending this pointless dialogue. Then I grab Beck's hand and we leave. Cat bounces behind us and I don't care if she has seen me kiss Beck or anything; I have my two best friends here and it's enough for me to realize that I have friends for healing.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.9 **Disclaimer: This chapter is graphic (not violent), please read with discretion. **

We arrive at Beck's and Cat says, "I won't tell anyone Tori-I swear it." "Thanks," I manage to say. Beck gives Cat his car so she can drive herself home. "Are you sure?" "Yes Little Red I have a moped so we are fine. Just take it." Cat takes the keys to the Mustang and leaves. I see the wind blowing through her fire red hair and she's gone.

A week passes quickly with nothing interesting to report. It was a quiet spring break at Beck's we mainly cuddled and hardly spoke. I needed the time to heal. Beck was kind enough to let Cat burrow the Mustang for the entire spring break. This whole week I wondered what sex would have been like if it had been my first time. If it had not been taken from me; I then begin to joke around with Beck.

"So no sex Beck." I joke and punch his arm-I am sure he has thought about it I know I have. "None whatsoever my plutonic friend." We laugh and then I proceed to ask him what normal sex feels like. "Beck not that it's my place to ask this… but what does normal sex; making love feel like? I am sure you and Jade have done the deed before…"

"I wouldn't know…" "Oh come on, Beck tell me I won't laugh…Promise." He is red in the face then he says, "I haven't had sex-I mean I am a virgin. So can we please change the subject?" I can see that he is embarrassed by this though I am not sure why. "Really you're so handsome I just assumed you wouldn't be one. So why are you a virgin? I am sorry Beck I shouldn't have asked that." I am still convinced he is hiding some janitor closet adventure from me. I want to know what normal feels like please tell me Beck.

"I am a virgin because the woman I have sex with is the woman I want to end up with. God Tori, you happy now? Is there something wrong with that?" he looks at me with those baby browns. I know I am going to fall for him soon. "No, I am sorry Beck. I just wanted to know since mine was taken from me-my virginity. I know it was a month ago but I can still feel the wounds he created around me."

"I don't think it was taken from you. If you think you are damaged goods you aren't Tori. You may not be a physical virgin-but that's not your fault. Emotionally Tori, you can be a virgin. I think you are still one emotionally-and you decide whom you give that too. Virginity is beyond the physical it's also emotional. Don't let Andre take all of you away."

His words are magic-ones that I need to hear. "Thank you Beck." I say then lean my head on his buff shoulders. He caresses my face with his hand. I then realize whom I want to give my virginity too. To him-to Beck, my best friend. I want him to know but at the same time it's embarrassing. There are so many things I love about him-his smile, his kindness, his respectfulness, his friendship. He looks at me-he knows I am deep in thought.

"Are you okay Tori? What are you thinking about?" he asks-I decide to go for the plunge. "Beck would you ever make love with me?" Silence-and more silence. He backs away, unsure of what to say or think. He looks at me and is blushing slightly; almost in a timid fashion. "Would you really want to do that with me Tori? You have been hurt and I don't want to hurt you like that." I just ignore his questions and say, "Beck, will you make love with me? I want it to be you. We are best friends and you've been there for me. And I can tell that some part of **you loves me** and some part of **me loves you**. So this emotional virginity-I want it to belong to you." As I say that Beck smiles-and he responds with, "Yes Tori-I'd love to make love with you. But only when you're ready." Who says that? He's so perfect.

Even in rape-he finds all of me beautiful and untainted. I take him to his bed- and I say, "I am ready now." He looks flustered "The doctors said no sex" "If I can't make love now Beck I may never find the courage to. Please make love with me?" I am begging for a chance to feel loved and normal.

"Sure Tori," he smiles again. He sits next to me on the bed and he smells my hair over and over like wild flowers. He kisses the back of my neck with gentle kisses. I feel like butterflies have landed on my spinal column. He kisses my cheeks and using his hands he removes my tank top straps. I feel as a piece of pottery molded by his hands. His eyes look at mine and I remember what he has just said _I am a virgin because the woman I have sex with is the woman I want to end up with._ Then he kisses me passionately; our tongues touching quickly and brushing against each other's. This sends waves of goose bumps throughout my being. My tank top is now on the floor and Beck has begun to remove his shirt.

Now topless-I see his figure like a Greek statue. He is strong and all of mine soon. He uses his hand to balance my back and lays me down gently. He removes my bra-slowly. I am a Christmas present he is taking his time to open. My bra is gone and he kisses my shoulders in small circles. He caresses my breasts with his hands and begins to kiss my entire chest. He French kisses me everywhere. When he kisses me I feel beautiful as a new woman.

"You're beautiful Tori and I love…" He is out of breath I know what he was trying to say. My heart pounds when he says this. I know he means it-he's never had sex with any woman before. "I love you too Beck" I manage to say. He places his skin against mine-I feel as if I want to be closer to him. He undresses my lower section. First removing my skirt and then my panties. He takes off his own jeans and then his boxers. He is blushing because he loves me and has never done this before which I find sweet.

"Tori, can I come inside of you?" I hadn't considered this but since he's my best friend I reply, "Sure." He begins kissing my legs and inner thighs. It drives me insane-sending shock waves throughout my entire body as an earthquake. Then I feel him-he is so close to entering. I am terrified remembering how it felt last time. A part of me wants to push him off of me-but I know this time will be softer and kinder than before. He enters me slowly and we are as a puzzle perfect for each other in every way.

I begin to hump him and I see the look of please on his face…knowing mine is similar if not the same. He lifts me up and hugs me as we make love. I feel his heart rage-pounding against his rib cage as a battle drum. He is moaning my name-so hot! I begin to kiss him again-he is sweating; we both are. He humps me harder and then I feel him come inside of me and I want him more. Because I love him-because he loves me. My body doesn't hurt. I feel our togetherness pulsating rapidly. He begins to kiss me and says, "I love you so much Tori-thank you for choosing me. I love you baby." He then pulls away and holds me against his chest. "Good night lovely." He is so sweet he wants to cuddle all night the way we are. "Good night, love you Beck."

The honesty of saying this and the closeness of sex makes me love him. So we went to bed as two people, two best friends in love. And you know what? All my masks are gone-cause being his is fine by me.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10

I wake up beside Beck and don't feel regret or shame. All I feel is joy and beauty. He has taken my brokenness and has healed me in so many ways. I love Beck and he knows it. I watched him wake up and stretch. He is still commando-I completely forgot and somehow I don't care at all.

"Good morning Tori," he smiles and kisses my cheek. "Hey Beck-so does this mean we are dating?" I ask. "No-we are plutonic friends that have sex. Of course we are dating-no way am I going to let the woman of my dreams slip away. Oh and I have done something for you. When you get to school report to the library. I have arranged a private tutor for you so you can study away from peers for a mental break. And Cat Valentine will be joining you. Also-Andre Harris is under custody. He is under house arrest until further notice. The DNA swab came back and it matched Andre's. So the bastard will be in prison-as for that sex video Andre was going to put online-well it's online and the cops are doing their best and are shutting the websites down. And any Hollywood Arts student who harasses you about it has automatic suspension. So that's why I arranged a tutor-I thought privacy would best suit you. And I told the school board that you live with me and that no Vega's have a right to know without your permission." I can't believe he did all of this for me! It's like hell has been taken away over night.

"I love you Beck. Thank you!" "Anything for my angel. I wanted to make it up to you!" I am speechless-then hear a car pulling up. "Oh fuck it's Cat. She is gonna know we had sex" I say. "I don't care Tori! It's Cat," he whispers and puts shorts on quickly, but not a shirt. I manage short shorts and a tank. My long hair I tie into a messy bun. Then we hear her bubbly laugh and a loud knock.

"Hey guys," she yawns. "So how was your night?" What do we tell her-"well we slept through it and decided to begin a relationship…" I begin. "How was sex?" she asks. "Who told you?" Beck bellows. "You did just now and look at how you're dressed. I have seen Robbie like that so it's fine."

"SEX WAS AMAZING!" declares Beck. "BECK!" I shout. "What it was and who care we are dating. I am not afraid to tell Cat I love you!" "AWWW Tori I knew he did how cute!" echoes Cat.

"Do you want breakfast Cat?" I ask. "Sure French toast! Thanks" she snorts. I put the bread, butter, milk and cinnamon out-and begin making the toast. "How many will you have Beck?" "Umm three-and two for later so five." I make it as quickly as I can and burn some along the way.

My friends don't care and we begin to eat. "Yummy thanks love!" says Beck. "So private tutoring are you ready for that Vega?" "Yes Cat I am." I tell her. "One more month then graduation!"

"It's closer than that Cat." I say. Cat always sucked at math, I would as well if I were dropped on my head as an infant. The French toast has barely finished and yet I don't care. I just feed it to Cat to shut her the hell up and to get her mind off of Beck-off sex, off me.

"Well you two get ready for school-it is Friday after all." She has a point-we are just sitting here with French toast. We have sex written all over our faces –what if Cat smells it? The school? I know Cat knows but I fear our twitterpation aroma will fill up Hollywood Arts when I walk in. Damn I am paranoid. I begin to get dressed and ready for school. Cat steps out as Beck slides his clothes on. It's annoying that everyone at school will know what Andre did to me. Then I find my eyes fixated on the television-my story is all over the media; all over the news!

_Tori Vega an 18 year old, Hollywood Arts student has recently been raped by ex boyfriend Andre Harris. The details of this story are unraveling. According to my sources Andre Harris has a twin brother, an identical twin brother. My sources are telling me that he is currently in custody for screening, questioning, and DNA tests for this case. We are uncertain if Andre Harris or his twin brother, Andrew Harris, are co-conspirators in this horrendous case. Back to you Mike. _

I find myself horrified at the news. Horrified that Andre has an identical twin and even more terrified that I was possibly raped by Andre's twin and not Andre himself.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11

"Beck I am not going to school today, I know it's Friday and you thought the end of the week would be a good day for me to start going back. But after hearing the news I know other people have probably heard it. I can't handle this right now-if you don't mind I would prefer a tutor come to the house in the afternoons. Preferably Sicowitz. I know I am the star in the play but I want Cat to have my role; she is my under study and I won't be able to focus on anything Beck…"

"Tori you're fine-I understand." Beck says quietly while stroking my hair. "We will get to the bottom of this whole thing." "No Beck you don't understand if Andre didn't rape me if it was his brother this whole time-then perhaps I owe it to him to go back out with him."

"TORI ARE YOU SERIOUS? You're with me? Tori?" Beck couldn't form words and was speechless. But if it was Andrew Harris and not Andre-then I owed it to him to be a faithful woman and return to his side. "This was a mistake Beck… I'm sorry I shouldn't have made you a part of my life. Oh Andre I am so sorry"

"Tori you don't mean that you can't just leave. You don't even know yet. Wait for the trial to be over Tori. Please just stay with me. I gave you my virginity-you don't know what that means for me."

I didn't say anything I began to cry-this whole situation just blew up in my face. Beck really does love me and I know that. But if Andre was set up-doesn't he at least deserve to be heard out by me. And then I remember that Andre has an identical twin-they look like clones. That tragic event would be written on both their faces. If I looked at Andre I would remember what it felt like to be under that mighty wave of force. If it was Andrew I still felt the same way about him. I would be terrified in front of both of them. In a way both of them raped me.

"Beck I can't be with you anymore. This news has damaged me. I am going to pack up my things and I am going to leave for good this time. I can't be in this town-where everyone knows me."

"Let's move away together and move to Canada when the school year is out. But please don't leave me. I hate it when you threaten to leave it breaks my heart Tori" As he said this tears find their way to his eyes. And Beck begins to weep-he cares for me so much and I am starting to realize how rash my actions are. How hell can turn me into an irrational bitch.

"Beck we can move to Canada but I am NOT RETURNING to that school for any reason. I love Hollywood Arts and you know that but it has been ruined for me. Please get a tutor to come here. I am not leaving your trailer for any reason. I want to know who raped me Beck. I?" I begin to cry a little in front of Beck. But I know he cares about me. He rushes over to me and puts his arms around me to comfort me.

"Take your time sweetie; I know you need time to heal. You need to give yourself that time Tori. Your behavior is off the charts." He stares into my eyes with those baby browns the ones I fell in love with. Then I remember how he made me feel-how he gave me his virginity-how he makes me feel like I am free.

"Beck, I love you I am sorry…I am so…hurt!" Crying is in my throat like a frog. "Tori we will graduate soon and I promise we can move to Canada. I can tell you need to get out of this town for your mental health. We can move to Stratford, Canada in Ontario they have acting schools and universities all over there. I am sure you could apply to one of the schools and get in easily" said Beck. He is such a sweet guy and I can tell he wants to move with me to Canada.

"Beck can Cat move with us? When we go to Canada? She might want to come and she deserves the opportunity and frankly I could use her for moral support." "Sure Tori we can discuss this later. I am headed off to school and I will ask them if you can have a tutor come to the house."

Once again I know he loves me and I know I am safe with him. Perhaps moving to Canada would be the best option and I am certain that getting away from Hollywood, my family, and nosy neighbors would do me some good. I head to the couch and pop in a Big Bang Theory box set. Only Sheldon Copper's character can make me feel better about my current situation and I feel less pathetic as I watch him fail on television.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 12

Beck's POV

I get to school with Cat and feel guilty for leaving Tori behind in my trailer but what else was I supposed to do? She didn't give me a choice and the poor girl has already been hurt so deeply. Her body was invaded by a bastard and now the media has to invade her privacy. No wonder my angel wants to move to Canada as soon as graduation is over.

"Beck, are you coming to class?" Cat asks me; my thoughts are louder than her voice. "Yes Cat-sorry don't let me forget to ask Sicowitz…" "ASK ME WHAT!?" Sicowitz says while screaming in my ears and scaring the crap out of me.

"Well Sicowitz I am assuming you have heard about Tori on the news. And well she has a personal request for you. She was wondering if you could come tutor her after soon in my trailer. She doesn't want to finish senior year in this building. And with how hectic her life has been lately I can hardly blame the poor thing. So do you think you can tutor her after school until we graduate?" I asked out of desperation like a little child begging its mother for warm milk.

"Well sure Beck; but what about the play?" "Well…Sicowitz I can fill in for Tori. I am her under study and I have been rehearsing my lines at home with my brother. He was eating my script though." "Eating your script why would he eat the script?" I asked curiously. "Well he likes goats and read online that they eat everything so he figured he'd try it out." Wow Cat's family has problems, I am so glad Cat has become more intelligent in the last four years. I don't know how sweet Tori put up with her before she turned normal.

The rest of the school day went smoothly. I heard tons of people gossiping about my Tori and how getting raped was her fault. I wanted to slap them but for her sake I kept my mouth shut. I didn't want people to know that she lived with me or that I had any kind of emotional connection to her. We wanted to keep this relationship away from the school and away from the media if we could. But in this day and age our actions seem to be completely pointless.

I return home without Cat-and found Tori studying for her Advanced Improv class. "Tori how are you coping with everything?" "Not so well…I can't wait to move out of here. But Sicowitz is going to tutor me via Skype. So I have you to thank for that. He told me to practice improv with you one on one. He knows I am a pro at improv- but he wants me to become a master."

I turn the television on and the news is the first channel to appear on the screen. DAMN.

_Andre and Andrew Harris are both in custody. It appears that Andre Harris did not know he had a twin brother. The two were separated at birth and have recently been reunited. "I didn't know he was my brother-I didn't know I had a brother." Claims Andre Harris, 18. But according to my sources Andrew knew of his brother's whereabouts for years and was forbidden to visit him. "I always knew who he was but I was never allowed to visit him or introduce myself. He was always good with the ladies but I was never like that." Some believe that Andrew Harris is the primary suspect in this ongoing case. Back to you, Tom. _

"Shut it off Beck please?!" I obey her I am fed up with the poison that CNN spreads about her. Even if it is true; it's sick how they invade her privacy by making her life a soap opera. My girlfriend's story is almost as popular as NCIS-disgusting. I turn it off and decide to hold her in my arms today is not a good day. But at least she is safe and that is what's most important in my day.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch. 13

Andre's POV

I can't believe what is happening. I have a twin brother? How on earth is this possible? I grew up wondering if there was some part of me missing-but I never thought that my void could be filled by a twin. It's strange it's as if I have always known about him this whole time. And I am not even sure whose fault this crime is. I am the one who took Tori to the hotel and tried to video tape her and then I put it online. But she always wanted to be famous. I was just trying to do her a favor by rushing the process. She is so pathetic to dump me over that; I just wanted her to be famous even if the fame was for pornography. She had to start her career somewhere so why not with Maxim or Playboy? Stupid Tori and then she had to go and get raped. The truth is my brother is the one who raped her-I mean sure we took turns passing her back and forth. But who wouldn't when someone like that is so attractive?

Who am I fooling I always knew I had a twin brother-I suppose lying to myself about it will help nothing. I don't want to go to jail. But in my head if my brother started the crime and I just aided him with it-THEN IT'S ALL HIS FAULT. Why am I to blame? I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. That's what I will tell the judge-I will blame it all on ANDREW and I will be free to leave. I loved Tori but my brother was right when he told me, "The only way that girl will ever be famous is in the porn industry-maybe you could use this camera Andre to jump start her career."

I know this whole case sounds backwards but it's not. My brother and I had to lie about knowing each other to pull this crime off. I guess it's not a crime Tori willingly dated me and I guess the sex was consensual if she was willing to be with me. Right? Well then again I did duct tape her body together; and Andrew is the one who punched her. That was over board for me. Andrew and I got nervous and thought the janitor's would find us. So we just left Tori in the closet. I wonder what bastard discovered her there-wait a minute. It couldn't be could it? Beck Oliver- he used to work on the janitor's staff. Maybe he is the jackass who saved Tori. If I find out it was Beck I am going to find him and end him. Beck Oliver I am coming for you.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch. 14

**Tori's POV**

I can't believe what just happened one minute Beck is going outside; and the next thing I see is his chest covered in blood. Who stabbed Beck Oliver?

**ONE DAY EARLIER**

**Andre's POV**

I have to figure out how to get out of here. Being in custody is annoying they treat me as a dog or some lion in the zoo. Men were not meant to be in captivity-or behind bars. These things are for animals; is that what I am to these crazy bastards-an animal? They think just because I committed a crime that I deserve to be behind bars. Whatever, I did nothing wrong. And to prove to them that I am worth something I am going to break out of here. Beck Oliver I am coming for you, you are the reason I am behind these steel bars. These cold isolating bars that seal my fate in this box they call custody, they call jail. Why should committing a crime automatically end my freedom? Whatever I don't care; luckily I have an escape plan.

For a while I have been constructing a knife from the scrap metals I have found in this stingy cell. It's mediocre; but will serve its purpose well. I use the knife I've constructed to break free from my chains. I slowly turn my back on the prison guards and begin my task. I dig at the lock and use the knife as a key. I hear the chains break and my lips curl in pleasure that my plans are in my favor. I will soon win my freedom back; and that boils my blood with an exciting rush of energy. The guard has turned his back on me, WHAT A FOOL. I choke him to death; I can't believe I just killed a man. I find myself using his keys to unlock the doors and I trade clothes with this pathetic life form. I keep this knife as a reminder that men aren't animals and that being behind bars messes with one's mental state.

I know where you live Beck Oliver. I know it was you; I know you are the bastard who sealed my fate to this lonely prison cell. Soon your trailer park will feel my wrath; with the flick of a wrist I will end you. And I will end Tori; I am sure you protected her. I only hope that she is not nearby to watch you fall. Revenge is a bitch, but since you stole my bitch from me. I shall use your death to become a powerful avenger. I must avenge the freedom you took from me, when you through me into this pathetic prison.

I have somehow managed to walk out of the prison unnoticed and I walk aimlessly for hours. It is dark outside; I am guessing that it is air feels wonderful and revenge is in my bone marrow-forming the murder in my head. I picture Beck Oliver lifeless and smile over his corpse. Oh how I can't wait to see his eyes close on this world; so cold and perfectly sleeping forever. That's when I see HIM-my eyes glaze over as my plan begins to unfold.

I see Beck leaving his house and he is getting ready to ride his moped. I quickly remember the gun that the guard was carrying; I possess it now. I get the gun out and point it not at Beck-but at the tires of his moped. BANG BANG. I hit it perfectly; I recall hunting with my father and killing that Bull Moose. This feels the same; as easy as killing an animal. Beck Oliver is my new prey. I quickly get my knife out and stab Beck Oliver three times in the chest and leave the scene before anyone notices me. As I leave I lick the blood off the knife; his blood tastes of revenge and a job well done.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch. 15

**Tori's POV**

I scream-I panic-I cry as a bat out of hell. Did I hear gun shots? Did I imagine this hell? All I remember is kissing Beck Oliver good bye on the lips as he was headed to his late night shift. Beck got a new job at Wal-Mart last week and his shift starts at 10:30pm and ends at 12:30am. It's not too many hours but he has been so exhausted lately; since we get up at 7:00am for school. Who would carry a gun at 10pm at night? Nothing makes sense anymore-NOTHING; the world in which I allow myself to exist just spirals around and around in endless circles.

I try so hard to be calm. But being calm is not a part of who I am. I have always freaked out about the tiniest of things. I run toward Beck-still trying to form in my mind whether or not all of this was real. Did I hear gun shots? Did I imagine them? I gaze at my lover and see blood everywhere; Beck lying there resembling road kill. I imagine this is how he felt when he gazed upon me in that janitor's closet all those weeks ago. Today was graduation day and I can already tell that neither of us is going. Our day of celebration has been taken away from us. Everything is always taken away from us. Whether it is by rape, by parents, or by some divine mind fuck dealing us the wrong cards each and every day.

I know realize how Beck felt gazing upon my destroyed broken body all those weeks ago. I am so panicky I don't know anything about medical aid. I soon remember I have a cell phone. I call the police-who else can I call this late at night? The cops respond within minutes, in which time I just sit there holding Beck's hand, crying beside him, and I sing to him nothing in particular. I just hum to him-hum to him our song. "_Luck I'm in love with my best friend…" _I am crying too much to remember the words of this song as humming takes over. The sirens are loud in my ears; all I can hear is buzzing sounds when the cops ask me questions.

"Hey you're Tori right?" a cop asked. "Yes, I am this is my boyfriend Beck and this is where we live. Who would hurt my Beck?" I asked trying to remain calm knowing that's what Beck would do if situations were reversed. "Well Miss Tori, Andre Harris has escaped. He murdered a guard at the jail, switched clothes with him, and we suspect this is his handy work."

Why can't Andre just leave us alone? He has already destroyed my womanhood with his brother; I am assuming they both destroyed my virginity. I suppose I won't know until the trial.

"Officer I haven't even looked at his body yet. I am so shaken up. Can you please tell me what's happened?" I watch as the cops unveil the scene out of a horror film. They tear up his shirt and I see three stab wounds and gashes in Becks chest. The chief of police whispers, "_This is very close to the heart-it might have hit it. I don't think he is going to make it. He needs the ER now. His vitals are failing."_

"HIS VITALS ARE FAILING WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" I say so panicked my heart skips beats and becomes a repetitive drum-beating faster and faster. The drummer boy in my chest can't keep up with this panicky tune. "The medics are going to take Beck here to the ER. You may ride in the ambulance; but you can't be with him in the ER room." "Officer, Can you please contact my friend Cat Valentine?" I manage to ask through hysteria. "Sure Miss Vega."

"Excuse me miss if you want your boyfriend to live step aside. You may hold his hand and talk to him. It may lift his spirits up." I do as I am told; I find the closest chair to Beck and hold his hand and beginning talking to him.

"Beck we are on our way to the hospital and I don't know what is going to happen to you. I want you to know that I am going to be here every step of the way. And I am so proud of you for finishing school, we did it! I love you so much Beck, please stay with me…" I sob so loudly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. A medic was comforting me, "Thanks" I manage to say.

"Beck do you remember Canada? You always told me about it. When we move there, we are going to be students at Stratford University studying to be actors and actresses together. You, me, and Cat-we are all going to get out of here. And we will go to Toronto and all over Ontario, and Yukon. We can spend day trips visiting Niagara Falls and ride the Maid of the Mist under them. Just please stay with me so we can do all of those things together…" These were the last words I say to Beck. I am out of words, but know I have said enough; knowing that I have raised his spirits up somehow.

We arrive at the hospital, and I jump off the ambulance to get out of everyone's way. The officer I have previously asked to contact Cat takes my hand and escorts me to my red haired friend. "Awe Tori I am so sorry. I will stay with you; and graduation day can go suck a duck. This is way more important. That nice officer said he would drive to the school and pick up our diplomas for us. So you can hand Beck his diploma if you want to. Since they will be in the ER awhile we will just have to wait around. I brought my laptop, some dumb DVDs, and that nice officer is giving us our own room to rest in at the hospital. There are beds in there, and he gave me his card if we need anything. Come on Tori." There is silence between us; I am so numb and speechless. "Thanks Cat, I am sorry I don't have many words to say right now. But all I can say is thanks."

Cat takes my hand and leads me to our room. Room 317, it's a large hospital room filled with two beds as promised. We are on Beck's floor and I am grateful for Cat, for this police officer, and anyone willing to give me their help. Cat takes out her laptop, the one with a giant pear on the back and puts in my favorite movie, _The Emperor's New Groove._ The only thing that can make me smile is that stupid llama. Good night.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch. 16

Tori's POV

I can't sleep-I am too worried about Beck. I then realize I have my high school diploma-I graduated from Hollywood Arts. I should be so happy-excited even. I open up my diploma and it reads:

**Hollywood Arts Academy**

Los Angeles, California

Victoria A. Vega

_Having completed the necessary courses of study required by the state is hereby declared a:_

_Graduate of this school and is awarded this_

_**Diploma**_

_With all the rights and privileges pertaining thereto. In testimony whereof the signatures of the Academic Supervisor of the high school and the student scholar named: herein have been affixed. _

I look down at my diploma. It looked so official and I felt as if I have accomplished something for the first time in my life. I had achieved something beyond my mother-who never finished high school. I am sure she was at the ceremony, searching for me. But she doesn't know that I am here at the hospital; with Cat. She doesn't know I live with Beck; all she knows is what the news tells her about me. And they spread lies like hell fire; she is dumb enough to believe anything the news tells her.

My mind wanders back to Beck-he's just lying there while the doctors probe him like a frog in dissection. I am horrified thinking about anyone stabbing the man I love. I am never going to leave Beck-ever again. I have threatened to leave him one too many times. I am just so confused on how I am feeling towards anything. I make rash decisions without thinking how they affect the people around me. From now on Beck, I vow to stay with you no matter what. We are as thick as thieves and as prosperous as nomads.

I am tired of thinking useless thoughts in this hospital bed. I want to see Beck-that's when I notice the kind police officer. "Hello Ms. Vega. The doctors have informed me that Beck is doing better. He will make it and needs time to rest and heal. He may need to be in the hospital for a week or so-so he can have a full recovery. They tell me they have put stitches where he was stabbed. You are free to see him; he can talk but we don't advise him to."

"Thanks officer for everything. And I appreciate you getting all of our diplomas. I was just looking at mine. I should be grateful to be done with high school." "Yes you should Miss Vega, and I think you'd better run along now and hand Beck his so he can get his mind on better things."

I wake up Cat and we head to Beck's hospital room. I see him and I want to cry-but I know it wouldn't achieve anything. To brighten the mood up-I show Beck his diploma. "Hey Beck, congrats you deserve this it's your diploma!" He reaches for his diploma and smiles, "Wicked!" How can he make jokes when he is in so much pain?

"Beck I did everything I could to get you here. I didn't know what to do; I panicked so I called the police. I wasn't thinking clearly." "Tori, you did what you were supposed to do. I am alive because you called the medics and the cops. And I am grateful to see you right now, thanks for handing me my diploma. And I heard what you said on the ambulance; I am excited to go to Stratford University in the fall with you girls. I bet you didn't know Sicowitz has a sister that works there; she is an acting professor. Go figure! I am excited to explore my country with you Tori. We can settle down and get away from all this pain that the Harris brothers and the news have caused us."

I look at him and know that he will be okay. I believe him and am excited for the future ahead. I view this present situation as a bump in the road-the road of life which I travel daily. "Beck I vow to always stay beside you no matter what-you are my best friend and I should have realized that sooner. You are my best friend first and my boyfriend second. I am sorry it took me so long to understand that" I blush.

"Tori come here," He kisses me quickly and tells me he wants to go to sleep. Cat and I soon leave to give him some space.

"Tori would you like to stay at my house for a week while Beck recovers in the hospital?" Cat asks. "Sure Cat that would be great and we can visit Beck every day."

"Let's go to your house and get some clothes for you." "Sounds good to me Cat" I say while grinning; I am smiling and I don't know why. My boyfriend has been stabbed and somehow I can smile again. Maybe it's because I know he will be okay; maybe it's because I trust in the future. Or maybe it's because for the first time in my life-I feel like I am growing up.


	17. Chapter 17

Ch. 17

Cat's POV

I haven't seen Tori this happy in ages; she is very giddy for a woman whose man just got stabbed. I am honestly a little jealous of Tori-the truth is I have been in love with Beck throughout high school-even when he dated Jade. I just never wanted to tell anyone; not even Tori. I know I am such a pathetic friend-I am sure there are many secrets my Vega has hidden from me. But sometimes I feel as if she takes everything for granted. She has loads of talent; a boy took her in and sheltered her. I sometimes think she looks over all of these details and focuses her energy on the negative.

I will never tell her my feelings for Beck-it would only end our friendship. I am sure going to college with both of them would be the end of me. I have actually applied to a school in New York and have gotten in. And I will most likely go there-seeing them together bothers me to no end. But at least Ontario, Canada and New York City are neighbors and we could visit on weekends. I am not doing it to be selfish-but for my mental health I need to get away from Tori. She would kind of ruin my reputation in college; she is a sweet girl don't get me wrong. But I want nothing to do with Hollywood Arts friends anymore. I have moved on from Tori; and I can see that now. She has allowed Beck to get in the way of our friendship; but I don't have the guts to say "Beck or me take your pick."

My thoughts are interrupted when we arrive at Beck's trailer. I forgot we were on our way to get her clothes-oh great she is staying with me for a week. I roll my eyes.

She opens the door slowly, and something doesn't feel right. When we walk in-it feels as if someone is watching us. I am not sure why I feel this sudden shiver going through my entire body. My skin feels as if it is detaching from my bones. "Tori do you have a bad feeling?" "Yes I do Cat-something feels wrong?"

"Hello Ladies…And why have you come to Beck's trailer and so alone?" We turn around and see two hooded figures standing before us. We know it's the Harris brothers, Andy and Andre, it doesn't take a genius. "Hello twins." I say trying to sound brave. These bastards don't know I always carry a pocket knife and a gun on me. Who would ever suspect a small petite 18 year old girl of carrying such deadly weapons?

"And what brings you here? Andre and Andrew? Beck is in the hospital thanks to you Looney tunes" Tori says. Her voice is going up about ten octaves; she does this when she is scared.

"Well Tori, I thought we could finish making that video. The one that you ran out on; remember the hotel and how you ran away pathetically?" mocks Andre. His lips curl and I can tell how much he has changed since high school. His posture is slouchy and his eyes aren't very focused on the "task ahead." In my mind Andre is all talk and no action; but his brother is focused and ready to strike. I slip my hand into my pocket casually just in case; I am so lucky my dad was a Marine and taught me how to use this weapon.

I notice Andre and Andrew are getting ready to attack us; they aren't just seeking revenge they are looking for "toys" to play with. If they think I am willingly going to have sex with them they are wrong. I put my hand on the grip of my NAA mini revolver-I am only begging my .22 mag to save my ass if necessary. Andre is about to touch Tori-and without thinking I pull out my weapon. BANG BANG- I nail his hand and his shoulder. Andrew is about to take my gun from me-BANG BANG. I hit his chest with two bullets. I might have over done the ammo just a bit but anything to kick these guys' asses. I then see Andre trying to get up-I strike him again with a third bullet. And he shuts up-Tori is standing in the back of the trailer; crying tears of joy- I have just saved her ass. Maybe I am glad to be friends with her; I am sure glad she is safe this time. But all I know is I have just become her hero.

I gaze upon the Harris Twins, "I bet you didn't see that coming. That will teach you to NEVER mess with any of my friends again." They are both bleeding; but they deserve it for all the wounds they have caused Beck and Tori these last few months. I look at the NAA mini revolver in my hand and think of my dad, "Semper fidelis daddy!"


	18. Chapter 18

Ch. 18

Tori's POV

I stood there looking at Cat-not knowing that she was capable of stopping two men. Not knowing she even knew how to hold a weapon of any kind. I wanted to wrap my arms around her as sheer joy filled my being; as 1000 angels sang "Alleluia" in my head. She had saved my life-a woman, my friend. How is it that possible? That Cat saved me and Beck didn't? When I first saw Andre and Andy in the trailer-I was afraid of the janitor's closest coming to life a second time; as a sequel. Only this sequel would incorporate my best friend. How wrong I was to think, they would rape Cat like they had raped me. She knew how to defend herself-she knew how to protect her being. I wish I had this confidence, this power, this mystical ability that she seemed to possess.

I then realized perhaps I can have this strength as well. Perhaps, Tori Vega, can protect herself with a subtle weapon, concealed upon my being. Maybe all girls, who have ever been in my situation, need to learn how to defend themselves. That would stop those bastards- once and for all.

"Thank you Cat" I say as I return to my senses. I gaze about the room, catching my breath slowly as a marathon runner. I try to look upon these two men and I just can't. "Cat, are they alive or dead?" I ask, frightened of death.

"They are alive-more like fading in and out of death" she says to me, like it's not a big deal to have two almost dead men in Beck's trailer. "I am going to call that nice cop," I say. "Sure Tori that would be best."

I call the nice cop, "Hello, officer can you come to Beck Oliver's trailer. There has been a break in and the two men are down. Cat has shot them down-they were going to sexual assault us." Within minutes the nice cop pulls up, and knocks on the door. He notices the two men are Andre and Andy Harris; he puts hand cuffs on them and turns them over to the medics. The medics take their cadaverous like bodies away to the ambulance. And this was the last time I would ever see the Harris twins.

My body started to become anxious and a medic hands me an inhaler so I can regulate my breathing. "Tori, are you alright?" the nice cop asks. "Yes, I am fine. Can I ask you something officer?" "Sure Tori," he replies. "You have known my name this whole time and I don't know yours."

He pauses as we are about to get in his vehicle. "My name is insignificant to you, Tori. It has been for a very long time." "What do you mean? You have helped me out so many times these last few days. Please?" I beg. "Tori, my name might frighten you away again and I couldn't handle that. But if you insist, my name is Zachary Vega, and I am your father."


	19. Chapter 19

Ch. 19

FLASHBACK:

Four year old Tori's POV:

"Mommy, what's going on?" I remember the doors slamming all over the house. No one responded to my pleas. No one heard my tiny little voice-no one listened to me. Why do mommy and daddy always fight? "I want a DIVORCE?" what's a divorce? Is that a grown-up word for dinner? I remember them passing by me in the hallways of our house using that word over and over again like a record player skipping over and over again. This broken home filled with lies-why was I born to this family?

I remember daddy throwing books around and tossing papers left and right. His voice was domineering and filled with this rage. I hate him! Why is he leaving us mommy?


	20. Chapter 20

Ch. 20

This man is my father? What a sick twisted irony this truly is. I want to strangle him and yet at the same time I want to hug him-for finally being there for me. What an idiot my father was-who leaves a four-year-old girl? A selfish man, that's who. So many conflicting emotions-I bet if my father never left my mother wouldn't have played ping pong between men. If he never left I wouldn't have been raped. It's useless to dream about what would have been-for I know nothing I do now can change the past.

"I am sorry did I hear you say that you're my father? No you can't be. A father watches his little girl grow up. Do you know how much I hated you when my school had father daughter dances? I would always be paired up with mother's pathetic boyfriends. And don't even pretend that paying child support makes you my father. What gives you the right to come into my life now?"

I looked at him as though his eyes were the windows into his soul. For so long I needed to tell him how pathetic and cruel he truly is. "Maybe I didn't have a right Tori…and I am sorry for that. But I saw your story on the news and followed it. The media was my only link to you. I left 12 years ago Tori- and I know I hurt you. But I thought by coming into your life this way-by helping you-and Beck. I thought maybe just maybe I could mend things a little…"

I thought about this-he is "trying" to be here for me. "I can't forgive you yet-I just can't. I do thank you for helping, Beck. But did you really think by coming into my life this way that the past would be forgiven and disappear into nothingness? Surely you knew better. Well enough of that. Do the other cops know we are related?" I asked while rolling my eyes and changing the subject as quickly as I could.

"No after I left the family- I changed my name to Jay Hamilton. It is my mother's father's name. I did it so your mother wouldn't find me."

"Well congrats we lost all contact with you! Mom went into therapy and Trina tried to fill the role of mother and said FUCK IT! I don't even understand why you left. It makes no sense to me. I am too upset about Beck right now to discuss our family issues."

I know I should stay and work something out with my father but it is just too hard. All I can think about is the pain he has caused my family-me.

"Excuse me dad, I mean Zachary, I need to see Beck since I am still a bit shaken up about Andy and Andre breaking into Beck's trailer."

"Fine, but we need to know if you are going to stay with Cat this week. If you would like Tori…" "It's Miss Vega to you." "If you would like Miss Vega we could take your stuff to her house for you."

"That would be helpful, thanks dad, I mean Zachary." And with that I depart my father-depart my past.

I find my way to the hospital and almost make it into Beck's room. Before I open the door I see Cat beside my Beck. _What a good friend she is_-I think to myself. I then begin to hear raised voices.

"Beck-I did it I protected Tori for you. I did it for you-because I want to see you happy. But I am tired of seeing you with her. Isn't it time you were with me? You know I have feelings for you Beck!"

"I know Cat, I am sorry I choose Tori. I am flattered you have feelings for me but I can't leave Tori for you. She is special to me. What are you going to do Cat? Are you still going to be friends with her or what?"

"Yes I am still going to be friends with her…I am just jealous Beck. I need time away from both of you. So I have decided to go to college at a university in New York City. I need time to get over you Beck, and be my own person away from Tori."

"I think that's best little red. And don't worry we can still visit you on weekends."

"Yeah I don't want to lose Tori over my feelings for you. Good bye for now Beck and thanks for listening."

I quickly run away from the door so Cat doesn't know I overheard everything. I am unsure what to think of Cat. I am glad Beck chose me-but Cat…my Cat why didn't she come to me? Why didn't she tell me? And now she is running away to New York City for college. Perhaps Beck is right it is for the best. For now we will see what happens.


	21. Chapter 21

Ch. 21

Beck's POV

I want to tell Tori what Cat has just told me. But is it my place? Awe damn my stab wound still really hurts. I am so angry that I missed graduation; I have been looking forward to it for years. I wanted to walk onto stage and feel like I had accomplished something. Well I guess I will have the same opportunity when I am done with college. But high school graduation is more celebrated in the states than it is in Canada.

Damn my mind is wandering all over the place; it sure is frustrating. I need to tell Tori that Cat is in love with me; which is really odd considering she is so on and off with Robbie. I honestly think Cat doesn't know what she is talking about. She has been so on and off about everything. Her entire high school career she hopped around from one thing to the next like a frog on a lily pad. Do I tell Tori, or let Cat tell her?

Man this stupid stab wound burns-when I touch it I can still feel where the blade went in. He almost got my heart-that would have been the end of Tori. I am so glad that I am not dead-but damn when I was fading in and out of life the only thing that kept me to this world was Tori's voice telling me that we were going to go to college in Canada. She has all these plans for us, my girl does.

I can tell she is never going to leave my side, not with Andre and Andy Harris hanging over her thoughts and dreams. I am the only one that can keep those two bastards at bay in her mind. I like being her protector- but still I failed to protect her twice now; the first time being the rape and the second being the break in at my trailer.

I am so grateful to Cat for protecting Tori, for knowing how to use a gun. I must say that is pretty bad ass that a woman knows how to use a gun. Man Tori needs to learn how to defend herself; maybe she relies on me too much for protection. I have failed Tori in this area. She needs to learn to fend for herself. She can't rely on me to always be there for her; I will have to go off to work while she takes the kids to school.

Wait am I really thinking about having kids with this woman? I want a future with her, but I am only 18 almost 19. I am too young to think about marriage. But we are going off to college and will have an apartment together. And she lives with me now; and we both live away from our families. Maybe I am not so crazy…maybe I should ask her to stay with me. Maybe I should ask her to marry me. What am I thinking-this is insane. I am so young-who marries after high school? Well I suppose we could have a long engagement. I want to heal up from these damn stab wounds before I even think about proposing to her. But I love her so much, and I did have sex with her. I told her the woman I have sex with is the woman I want to end up with. So she must know I am planning on going nowhere. She is my best friend in the whole world and awe damn who am I fooling? Tori Vega, I have just decided to ask you to be mine. Here I come.


	22. Chapter 22

Ch. 22

Tori's POV

I followed Cat to make sure she left the hospital. I then head back to Beck's hospital room, he looks very beaten up still. "Have you looked at your diploma yet?" I ask to get his mind off where we are. "Yes, I have looked at it. I am proud of this achievement but I wanted to walk. I wanted to go down that stage and hear them call my name. I wanted to shake hands with the principal and have people shout 'WAY TO GO.' I wanted all of it. I know it sounds cheesy-but I really wanted to end that chapter of my life the way normal people do. But then I had to go and get myself stabbed. You know Tori, you and Cat didn't have to skip graduation day on my behalf. I wish you would have gone-so at least one of us could celebrate" His eyes were steely and focused. The seriousness of his voice left me almost speechless as I manage to say, "Do you really think I could have walked on a stage knowing you were in a hospital bed with stab wounds?"

"Well when you put it that way, I suppose it is for the best that you didn't go." "Beck, I overheard what Cat said to you about her going to college in New York City and I know she has feelings for you. Thanks for choosing me-but I feel sorry for Cat…"I can't believe I just confessed to eaves dropping.

"I am glad you overheard…I was really uncomfortable when she told me she liked me. She is so on and off with Robbie-I don't think she knows what she wants Tori. She probably got into a fight with Robbie and saw me as the 'next best thing.' So don't go worrying your cute little head over it okay?" He smiled as I looked into those eyes-those baby browns I fell in love with.

"Okay if you say so Beck. So when you heal up what will happen with us? You have a few days left in the hospital."

"Well Tori I was thinking we could just get on with our lives. You could keep living in my trailer…" Suddenly the hospital room became crowded, "Living in your trailer…no way. My baby girl isn't going to shack up with a beat up man like you." It was my mother, damn and she dragged Trina with her. How did they find me? Probably my father.

"Get out of here mother. Go home Trina. You have no reason to come into my life unannounced like you actually care about me" I am so upset Beck and I were about to make plans for the future and they barge in unannounced.

"Well Tori, we have been following the news story about what has happened to you. And we missed you at graduation. So we had to find you. So I went to the police and noticed one who looked like your dad. And it turns out, it is your dad. He wants to come home and be a family again. We can all be a family again."

"Beck is MY family-I don't know you. I am not a child anymore-if I want to live with Beck you can't LEGALLY say anything. If you actually cared about me you would stop pretending that we can be a 'normal' family again. Normal families don't lie to each other, or abandon their children, or make their daughters take their boyfriends to father daughter dances. Get out! I have made my choice and I plan to stick with it."

"Do you really want to stay with this man who can't even protect you? The news said he failed to protect you more than once. Sounds to me like you could be dead under his watch-any predator watching could just take advantage of—"

"SHUT UP MRS. VEGA! Tori said get out and this is my hospital room. NURSE HELP ME! NURRRRSSSEEE" screamed Beck with all his might. Before my mother and sister could move, a nurse waltzed into the room. She was thin and had her red hair tied into a tight bun.

"May I help you?" she snapped with a rather annoying southern accent. "These people are harassing me-and I am in too much pain to deal with them."

"Sure, I will just call security to escort them off the property."

"That won't be necessary, we were just leaving" said my pathetic mother.

"Well I sure hope so, if we ever catch you in this hospital again the cops will be the first ones to hear of it. Harassing a young man who has just been stabbed; the nerve, the humiliation!" The red haired nurse kept on scaring them away as Beck and I continued laughing.

All I knew at this point is that my family knew where I lived and whom with. I knew what I had to say, "Beck, can we move to Canada when you are out of the hospital?"

**PLEASE COMMENT: I would like to know if the story sucks at all or if you are getting bored. Thanks and sorry it took so long for me to update I got married and moved away so I couldn't write. **


End file.
